Many athletic sports involve a player throwing, kicking, pitching, shooting, striking, hitting, or launching a ball, puck, disk, or the like. Herein, the object of such sports is generally called a “sporting object.”
Whether played recreationally or professionally, most players want to get better. That typically includes improving their skills in handling the sporting object. To accomplish this, players employ a variety of approaches to improve their skills. For example, such approaches include reading books, watching instructional videos, attending seminars and trainings, receiving coaching, and the like.
The Detailed Description references the accompanying figures. In the figures, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the figure in which the reference number first appears. The same numbers are used throughout the drawings to reference like features and components.